robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Darkness/Transcript
Part 1 [Episode begins in streets of The Bay Area. Super-activated Robotboy, Katie, Tommy, Lola, Super-activated Robotgirl, Gus, Krystal, Perry, Melanie, Oliver, Ethan, Cleo, Conrad, and Shannon crash through the warehouse district, being chased by the Kazi-Yetis.] Katie: Gus, you we're only supposed to create a distraction! Gus:' '''Dudette, that was a distraction! Perry: How many of those exposures did you use? Gus:' 'I don't know, Tommy! All of it? Tommy and his friends: Gus! Tommy: Geez, that was way too many. Krystal: Yep! Cleo: Guys, we have more of our fan club up ahead! [''The gang makes a turn.] Conrad: They're still after us! [The Kazi-Yetis start to shoot laser guns.] Ethan: These guys are taking this personal! Tommy: Gus! Robotboy blew up Kamikazi's facility, and installed their EMP. Other than your father's old finger, I'd say it's about as personal as it can get. Robotboy (super-activated): All right, guys! Time for Phase 2! Gus: Phase 2?! What happened to Phase 1?! Shannon: Gus, don't you remember Moshimo's plane? We know that we're too young to drive, but we drove our cars out, but you? Gus: C'mon, the engine was just seized up. Katie: It's involved this season. Shannon: Just follow Robotboy's lead, okay? And whatever you do, don't think. Robotboy (super-activated) : All right, Robotgirl! Drop it! Robotgirl (super-activated): Bombs away! [Super-activated Robotgirl pushes the wrecking ball.] Robotboy (super-activated): Split now! [The gang splits.] Gus: Holy crud! Kazi-Yeti: Look out! [The wrecking ball hits the Kazi-Yetis.] Katie: We did it! Tommy: Great job, Ro! Robotboy (super-activated) : Thanks, Tommy! Katie: Let's hope that there no other baddies coming to us. Robotboy (super-activated) We sure will. Katie: Robotboy, you were amazing. And I wanted to tell you one thing. Robotboy (super-activated) What's that, Katie? Katie: I... love yo- Melanie: Hey, what's that heading towards us? Oliver: Dark lightning bolt! Make a run for it! Katie: That was dangerous! Lola: Who are you two? Lord Darkness: I'm Lord Darkness, and this is my wife, Malara. We're not here to terrorize the Bay Area, we only came here to get Robotboy. All: WHAT?! Robotboy (super-activated): No way! I'm going to turn against my friends! Lord Darkness: So be it! [Lord Darkness shoots dark lightning on Robotboy and becomes unconscious. Lord Darkness takes Robotboy.] All: ROBOTBOY!! Katie: No! Stop! (Lord Darkness and Malara disappear.) ROBOTBOY!! [Gus and Tommy freak out. Katie is about to cry, but she refuses and clutches her fists.] Tommy: What are we gonna do? (realizes Katie isn't crying.) Katie, why aren't you crying? Katie: I'm part tomboy. I used to be a crybaby ever since I was a kid, but then I learned that it's okay to cry sometimes. Tommy: Really? Katie: Yes! Everyone, we're gonna tell Professor Moshimo, and we're gonna get Robotboy back! [Scene cuts to Lord Darkness' castle, Robotboy is strapped up, he starts to wake up.] Robotboy (super-activated): Ohm, where am I? Lord Darkness: You're in my castle. Robotboy (super-activated): Let me go! Malara: Oh, we'll let you go, after my husband turns you into Dark Robotboy. Lord Darkness: Malara's right, because you have the strongest super-activation. Robotboy (super-activated): It doesn't matter what you do to me! My friends will stop you!! Lord Darkness: You will destroy anyone who tries to stop us! So if they try, you will end up destroying them! There is nothing you can do, Robotboy! Because as of right now, you belong to me! [Lord Darkness shoots dark lightning at Robotboy, and he starts to turn to Dark Robotboy. His dark-blue hands, ears, mask, and feet turn black, and his red eyes turn purple.] Dark Robotboy: And I will always belong to you, master. of Part 1 Part 2 in Moshimo's house in the mountains of the Bay Area. Professor Moshimo: Tommy, kids! I got your message about Robotboy. Tommy: I see. Professor Moshimo: How do you like my new base? Katie: Oh, it's lovely. Cody: Hey, is that my little tomboy? Katie: Big brother! comes up to Cody and hugs him. Cody: Are those your friends? Tommy: Yes, we're very pleased to meet you. Krystal: Same here! Professor Moshimo: Come, sit down. [The kids sit in their chairs.] Cody: Professor, you told me to bring them here. Professor Moshimo: I sure did. Besides, kids. You guys made the cover of Brave Kids Monthly. Gus: Really? Professor Moshimo: Well, you're number ten. Melanie: Well, what number did we come at? Cody: Six, eight, nine... one! Tommy: Katie's number 1? Gus: That's impossible! Professor Moshimo: How about we talk about who Lord Darkness really is. He is the very definition of darkness and high-tech terrorism. Oliver: So basically he's like darkness and high-tech terrorism. Katie: What the heck does any of this have to do with us? Professor Moshimo: Probably nothing, Katie. But I do find it interesting, apparently for some reason. Now, he and his wife have done something to Robotboy. This clip will show you. watch a clip of Lord Darkness turning Robotboy into Dark Robotboy. Robotgirl: Oh no! Cody: Along with his weapons, gadgets, and abilities, Robotboy now has dark powers. Ethan: So what do you suggest we do? Conrad: Well, we should catch Robotboy and found out why Lord Darkness did this to him. Cleo: Conrad, that's sounds kind of like a big job. Shannon: But it will take a lot of cooperation, but that's impossible! Professor Moshimo: Which is why I'm bring two enemies who went neutral. [Protogirl appears] Katie: Protogirl! Protogirl: Hey, tomboy kid! It's so good to see you again! [Protoboy appears] Katie: (concerned) Oh, it's you, Protoboy! Cleo: Oh, great! Now our day a whole lot better. Katie: Professor, you wanna know why you just put us in a room with my best friend and this proto-criminal?! Lola: Protoboy, since when did you start to become neutral? Tommy: We're not teaming up with this proto-jerk! Robotgirl: I agree. Cleo: Count me out! Protoboy: Proto ain't on your team.I don't care about you, you crew...Your little family. I'm here for Lord Darkness. Katie: So you're gonna join the team as a neutral ally, along with Protogirl? Protoboy: You know, that midriff looks good on you, but you should get a bigger size. [Katie blushes] Lord Darkness came to me first. Wanted me to steal nightshade from Malara. When I said no, Malara and Darkness ran off, and I saw them take my brother Professor Moshimo: Oh, yes. You mean Robotboy? Protoboy: Darkness had corrupted him. Protogirl: He sure did. Protoboy: So if I get the shot to take them down, believe me. Protoboy is taking it. Katie: Well, I'll take it right off your face. Professor Moshimo: Guys, guys, guys! No need for that. The fastest way to find Lord Darkness and Malara is through Robotboy. Now aside from myself, there's only sixteen of us left that have ever managed to actually track him. Down with any success. And guess what, Katie? They're both standing in front of me right now. So like it or not, Caitlin! You and Protoboy are gonna work together. You got that? Protoboy and Katie: Yes. Katie: Thanks for the tip, Professor. I needed that. Ethan: Am I the only one seeing this? Cody: Oh, this is gonna be good, little sis! Ethan: So we put are lives on the line, right? Running around the world, including the Bay Area, trying to figure this thing out. It can find anybody, right. Melanie: Right! Krystal: So let's use it to find Robotboy. Professor Moshimo: Krystal, that is a great idea. Ethan: Did you hear that, Cleo? Great idea? [Cleo becomes concerned] Tommy: Shannon, fire it up! [Scene cuts to Moshimo's computer in his lab. Shannon types up Robotboy's location. Just then, they got the location. The location was London.] Shannon: Got him! He's in London. location now points to Hong Kong Lola: Wait, guys! We've got a second match in Hong Kong. Tommy: Beijing and Seoul. Gus: And Tokyo. Lola: And every other nation... Protogirl, Robotgirl, and Katie:In the whole globe. Cody: Guys, simple solutions aren't gonna cut it here. Protogirl: So there must be a decaying synchronization. Robotgirl: It might find Robotboy's true location. Katie: Robotgirl's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Darkness on the other hanger. Professor Moshimo: All right, let's try this. and Katie type up Robotboy's true location. Cody: If the true location is found, we'll mobilize. Protogirl: All right, they're not in China. Oliver: Or Russia. Shannon: Bay Area Mountain Base. Cleo: This one's not going away. Professor Moshimo: Guys, this is getting interesting. Because that's here. Katie: Does that mean- [An explosion was heard, which caused the the wall and the windows of Moshimo's lab destroyed. The gang get blown by the explosion.] Katie: Oi vey! Conrad: Oww! [A bomb starts to slide and stops. Protoboy pushes Katie away from the explosion. Tommy catches the bomb and throws it, but Tommy gets blown away by it.] Gus: Oww, my back. Katie: Big brother! saw Lord Darkness and Malara. Just then, she saw Dark Robotboy, which made her petrified. Katie: Ro! Cody: Katie, get away! Ro's under Lord Darkness' control! Professor Moshimo: Robotboy, what are you doing?! Dark Robotboy: Get out of my way, Moshimo, or else you'll be the first one to get hurt! Katie: Robotboy, listen! We're only trying to help you! Dark Robotboy: If you know what's good for you, Katie, you'll stay out of this! Now, Cody! Do you want to fight me?! [Everyone remained silent, especially Cody.] Dark Robotboy: Well, if I'm not going to get an answer, I'll just pick who I want to fight! Robotboy charged at Krystal. Using his super human strength, he punched Krystal right in the face, sending her flying for a few seconds, then landing straight onto the floor. Melanie: What the-? How did he do that!? Oliver: I don't know. Krystal: Ow, that hurts! More TBA. Category:Transcripts